Voldemort's Children
by The Slythrin Dragon
Summary: Someone comes to Hogwarts, look at the tittle it gives a hint.
1. Default Chapter

Note: I own nothing here but the new characters and the plot. And this chapter is for my 2 closest friends Amanda, and Jordan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1 Cat's First Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Beep, Beep, Beep, Good morning everyone, today will be sun, sun, sun, and a bit of clouds on the upper side of London but nothing to much to worry about."  
  
"Screw the weather man, someone should hex him into next year if you ask me!"  
  
Cat scolded the muggle alarm clock, she wondered what she was thinking when she bout it, oh ya that's right she wasn't thinking! With a wave of her hand the alarm clock was in the garbage can within seconds. With a loud burp the large can went back to its original state.  
  
Cat quickly got dressed in a Japanese sleeveless black shirt and some black pants. If she saw her papa before she left she didn't want herself to look dishonourable.  
  
" Tara get my black robes, I have to be at the station before 11:00. And where is my breakfast!"  
  
" Yes Mitress, heres' your robes and I'll send for your breakfast. Oh and your father left you a note here." Tara walk over to Cat's bed and handed a note to her while she put the robes at the front of her bed.  
  
"Thank you Tara you may go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 Hour Latter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cat got out of the damn muggel car, man did she hate those things, if she got her way they would all be banned.  
  
" Thank you Jeff, tell my Papa I love him."  
  
" If he will listen I will tell Mistress."  
  
" DEs are you coming?!?"  
  
Two large men also got out of the car, both wearing hooded muggel sweater, the hods covering their faces.  
  
" Remember who's daughter I am, with one sentience you know what could happen now pick up my things and lets go!"  
  
The two men grunted then picked up her trunk and Cat carried her pet Monealy herself.  
  
She walked through the wall leading to the train pulling up her headphones, she was listening to Avril Lavigne: Loosing Grip.  
  
She looked up there was the train, blowing hot grey steam. Quit a few people looked at her and her bodyguards, she smirked to herself as she put some dyed black streaked strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
" This is going to be an interesting year." She said as she opened the cage door and the Monealy climbed on to her shoulder and flashed its sharp teeth at passer-by.  
  
" Tom stop that."  
  
She giggled as the animal gave her a funny face then crawled to sit on her head. She could feel its many tails sway back and forth on her waste length brown/black hair.  
  
" Put my bags on the train I should be fine now, just in case stay outside the train until the train leaves."  
  
The men nodded and walked off with her trunk. 'Assholes, only reason your hear is because their afraid of my father' Cat thought to herself. 'As they should be.'  
  
She walked into the corridor on the train, many student stared and pointed at her, her Monealy noticed this showing its sharp teeth again. It was suppose to do that, her papa gave it to her when she was little, it was her friend and bodyguard, the only people he was nice to was herself, her sister and her papa.  
  
THUMP, THUMP the door to her compartment opened and a girl with almost the same length of hers walked in slightly nervous looking. Her hair was a compete mess to Cat it look like a Rat's Next. Behind her she could see two boys, one with red hair and freckles, one with black messy hair and glasses. She knew who these people were, 'these are the ones I'm to get to know, they look like assholes too.'  
  
" Um hi I was wondering if we could sit here." She pointed to the seats opposite Cat, she merrily nodded. By now her Monealy was hung around her neck, that seemed his favourite spot.  
  
" Oh thank you, there was no other spots left, oh come on guys."  
  
The two guys walked in as well and sat down beside the other girl.  
  
" Um... Well... I'm Hermione Granger this is Ron and Harry." " I know, I am Catherine Readell call me cat, oh and this is my pet Monealy, Tom."  
  
The Monealy at machine of his name, looked up at the newcomers, then started flexing its long fingers and showing its teeth.  
  
" Don't worry about him, he wont hurt anyone unless I tell him to." Cat said as she looked at the three they all seemed to back away from the creature.  
  
" So are you new her, I don't think I've ever seen you before?"  
  
"Yes my papa got me a special teacher of my own, and I'm not aloud outside without my bodyguards to I do don't you've ever seen me."  
  
"Bodyguards why would you need bodyguards?" The red head spoke up "Ya that's a good question." Said the four eyes.  
  
" Hehehe lets just say people don't like who I consider friends."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" So what do like to do in your spare time."  
  
" Well I like to visit my sister, and when I can, I help my papa."  
  
"How so ?"  
  
" Never mind."  
  
Cat reached down and pulled a pencil and sketch book out of her bag. She slowly started to sketch every so often she would look up and stare a moment and continue to sketch. The boys had started to talk about a resent Quidditch game, the curly haired girl seem to watch Cat, she didn't mind.  
  
" What are you drawing?"  
  
" I just finished drawing you three." At this the two boys turned to face Cat. The other girl got up and sat next to her, Tom hissed but nothing more as he moved to sit on Cat's shoulder.  
  
"Oh this is really good! Harry, Ron come look at this is looks just like us!"  
  
It indeed look just like them but it was animated, Hermione knew that but what kind she did not know.  
  
"What kind of animation is that?"  
  
"Its 'Japanese Anime,' my mother was Japanese."  
  
" What do you mean 'was'?"  
  
" She died in a car crash when I was 4."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I know how it feels to lose parents, your lucky you still get one left." Four eyes spoke this time. At this a smile crossed Cat face, all thoughts of her mother were suddenly pushed out of her mind.  
  
" What?!"  
  
" Nothing, I just thought of something that happened this morning."  
  
" Well there's the trolley hey do you want something I always get something for these two?"  
  
"That's okay I can get my own." Cat took a fairly large pouch from her bag, Harry looked at her then at his own small pouch, he rarely ever found someone with THAT much more gold then him!  
  
Noticing Harry's gaze she answered his silent question. "My papas' rich."  
  
After finishing their treats, Cat pulled up her headphones over her ears again and read the most recent Daily Prophet. When Cat started smirking rather uncontrollably the other 3 looked at her.  
  
She handed over the newspaper to them still smirking as they read the top news line:  
  
Voldermort - the wuss of the century  
  
The other three didn't laugh as much as Cat, ' they know nothing those assholes, knowing nothing gets you into trouble, I should know.'  
  
The door opened again, Cat suddenly stopped smirking but it took the other three a while to notice, three more people stood outside the door all three looking like they'd seen a ghost. There was Draco Mafoy, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
" Catherine what are you..."  
  
" Draco how good to see you! Crabbe and Goyle too, I haven't seen you guys in ages how are you!?!" She walked past Harry, Ron and Hermione and gave each of them a hug. Not one of them know what to do.  
  
" Catherine, um we're fine, does your father know your hear, oh ya" he pointed to the others, " we'll talk latter OK, ya um bye." They stepped out and closed the door, Cat turned back to her seat and sat down . ' Yes a very interesting year, just you wait Papa.'  
END OF CHAPTER 


	2. Snape

Note: I don't think I own any of this but the characters well mabethe plot too. I could be worng oh well. Oh ya and this chapter is for other friend Harvy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2 Snape ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" You two better get changed me and Cat will wait out side, come on Cat."  
  
Hermione and Cat stepped into the train's corridor waiting for the boys they had dressed before they came so they didn't need to change. As hermione swad back and forth on the balls of her feet, Cat was listeningto her music again.  
  
Suddenly Cat noticed a chubby looking boy sticking his head out of a compament not far from hers. She poked Hermione in the upper arme she looked to where I pointed to the boy, he noticed this and stuck his head back through the door.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Oh that was Nevial Logbottom, why."  
  
"I don't know he looked oddly formilure."  
  
"You guys can come in now." Harry's head pooped out of the door. Cat and the other girl walked in to the room, as soom as cat got back in the Monealy jumped on her shoulder then cruled around her neck.  
  
"So you know anyone at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well i do know of 1, I'm looking forward to meeting her."  
  
"Whats her name, we mit know her?"  
  
"Oh her name... oh what was it... i know what it was, her name was Luna Lovegood."  
  
The other 3's mouths suddenlt fell open, they all gaped at her as if she had just grown a second head.  
  
"What... what... what did I say did i offend anyone WHAT!?!"  
  
"Nothing never mind."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Hey theres' the school I gotta go some professor is going to met me. Something about sorting well bye bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Up at the school ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cat sat playing with her Monealy Tom, when she hread the headmaster office door open, in came 5 peole, 1 she new was the headmaster, the other she had no idea.  
  
"Good evening Cathreine, well lets not keep you waiting shall we, all we're going to do is place this hat on your head and it will tell us the house of which you belong okay."  
  
" Fine by me."  
  
The headmaster stepped forward and placed an old and battered hat on Cat head.  
  
"Oh my word, is this who i think it is well the mind never lies, well since you are the right thing to do well okay, 'SLYTHRIN'!"  
  
A dark haried man stepped out of the shadows to Cat's right. 'oh bloody hell damn him wait no damn me for forgetting SHIT' Cat had forgotten that Snape was the poitions' master at hogwarts. 'DAMN DAMN DAMN'  
  
"Cathreine since you are in Slythrin Proffeser Snape will take you to the Slytherin commen house alright?"  
  
" Yes, Thank you headmaster." Cat added a small bow of respect which was didoed by the head master. Snape had truned and headed for the door, looking back only once to make sure Cat would follow. They slowly made their way down the moving stair case, then made they're way to the dunganes.  
  
"Why are you here Catherine."  
  
"You know why I'm here Snape so stop asking questions you know the answers to."  
  
" Did your father send you?"  
  
" I don't have to answer to you Snape."  
  
"I'm a teacher here I have the othaty to do as I please."  
  
" But you won't case you know you'll regerit it."  
  
Snape was silent, he never took his eyes off what was infront of him, he knew if he looked at her he would krack in a second.  
  
"Have you told the old man who I am?"  
  
"No."  
  
"As I thought."  
  
Now they were walking down the hall to the Slytherin house when they saw Draco waiting for her, how did she guess he would be here.  
  
" Draco I trust you can show Catherin her room."  
  
"I would be happy to."  
  
" Very well good night." and with that snape was gone his black robes swishing behind him.  
  
" Ready for a party, Kitty."  
  
" Always for you draling." Cat was used to this her and draco had been old friends fo like eever, and they always addressed each other bye these names when her father was not arond.  
  
The next moring she was going to have one hell of ahang over she could tell that even now.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


End file.
